


Clumsy 'cause I'm falling in love

by uptopcomeon



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptopcomeon/pseuds/uptopcomeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Harvey's on a meeting, his boyfriend Mike falls down the stairs, gets hurt and goes to the hospital alone. Harvey finds out later and goes out to find Mike. My first attempt at writing a H/C + Fluff fic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy 'cause I'm falling in love

Michael Ross was born in the 80s, 1986 to be exact. He’s been through a happy childhood, passed through an awkward and tragic adolescence and now he’s old enough to drive, to vote and to drink. In fact, he’s older than the required ages for that. Mike is 26 years old and yes, he has the damn right to be pissed off at Harvey who just ordered him to go to the file room and said that “ _you’re not allowed on the adult table, kid_ ”. He’s an adult, damn it, he’s been an adult for almost ten years now, legally speaking. And okay, he knows Harvey doesn’t mean it literally, but apparently, this one client, Clint Madden, is very important and must be handled by Harvey and Harvey alone. 

  


So now Mike is heading to the file room to try to find something useful for his boss (and boyfriend) to use and hey, if it’s really worth it, maybe he can sit on the adult table next meeting. The inverted triangle button turns yellow when he presses it, calling the elevators so he can go to the file room floor. He waits for it to arrive for long, boring five minutes, since the building where Pearson Hardman is has more than 30 stories and lots of people going in and out, up and down. When his watch tells him that he’s been standing in front of the elevator area for ten minutes, Mike - _finally_ \- realizes something is wrong and decides to take the service stairs instead. 

  


Mike is known for his mind agility, not his physical one. There’s not a single day that passes without having the associate bumping into something or someone, dropping things on the floor, getting his clothes spilled with coffee or tomato sauce. Harvey’s hickeys are used to share Mike skin with bruises that not even himself knows where and how he got. To be honest, Mike kind of likes those times when he stumbles and Harvey catches him, holds him closer without letting go of his waist, and mumbles something like “ _Stupid clumsy kid_ ”. If they’re in a good mood, Mike then would look at him with the biggest smile on his face and say something like “ _I’m falling for you, sweetheart, I can’t help it_ ”, and Harvey would roll his eyes, chuckle and kiss him gently. 

  


That been said, it’s surprise to no one that Mike, between floor 22 and 23, rolls down the stair. He’s been going down the steps five at a time, trying to get to his destiny as soon as possible. Well, actually, he’s doing that just because it is kind of fun and maybe that proves Harvey’s right, he doesn’t belong in the adult table. The fun stops when he lands wrong on a step and falls, rolling down the remaining twenty steps of that flight of stairs. When he lands on the floor, he stays still for a few moments, just trying to recover his breathing. Then, he tries to stand up quickly and that might have been the most stupid thing he’s ever done - rolling the stairway included. He gasps and goes back to laying on the floor, trying to catch his breathe again and also cataloguing his injuries.

  


His head hurts, of course, but not that much, since he did his best to land only on his left side. And that’s what really hurts. His left arm hurts like hell and so does his hip and wrist. He tries to move his other arm and is relieved to know it doesn’t look or feel as bad as the other. Still laying down, he takes his phone out of his pocket with his right hand and presses speed dial #2, Harvey.

  


The phone rings only twice after the call is disconnected. Oh, great, Harvey is at the meeting with the Very Important Client at the Adult Table Land where phones aren’t allowed. For one second, Mike considers calling Donna, but that would give her some blackmail material for later and he can live without that, thank you very much. So he tries to stand up alone once again and is prepared for the imminent pain this time. He growls, gasps, clenches his jaw and mutters some “ _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ ” under his breath, but eventually, he’s standing up and ready to go.

  


He limps to the door which takes to the closest floor and hears the _plim!_ that indicates the elevator has arrived. Apparently they are working again and he is happy to know that there is a God after all. Mike hurries to get the doors open, even though his body hurts way more when he walks fast, and ignores the weird looks he gets from the other people on the elevator. He tries his best to keep his left arm still and away from them, cause he’s pretty sure if someone bump into him, he might as well die from the pain. 

  


With his useful hand, he pats the back pocket of his pants and is glad to realize his wallet is in there. Knowing that he is able to get a taxi, he gets off the elevator on the ground floor and texts Harvey on his way to the hospital.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harvey shakes hands with his client with a grin on his face as they say their thank-yous and goodbyes. Harvey saves the day again and Jessica might even give him a bonus because of that. He should ask for one for Mike too, since the kid worked his ass off proofing, reading, researching and being a sanity guide for Harvey, so he deserves it. Talking about the kid, what the hell was he thinking when he tried to call him at the middle of the meeting anyway? The senior partner leads his client to the elevator and when he’s gone, he takes his phone from his suit pocket and turn it on again. Mike is going to suffer.  
  
The phone takes a while to turn it on completely, the Apple logo stays on the screen a longer than it uses to and Harvey thinks it’s time to buy another one. Some days ago, he read in the paper that a new iPhone is going to be out in a few months, so he’s going to keep an eye on that. When his cellphone background - the default wallpaper picture, not something ridiculous like Mike’s one with a cat in a suit he likes to pretend it’s Harvey - finally appears, he’s already sitting on his office chair. The phone vibrates on his hand and there’s a new text from Mike.  
  
 _Clumsy Mike strikes again. Fell down the stairs. Went to hospital. Be right back._  
  
“What?!”, Harvey says a little too loud, making Donna look back to his office with a frown on her forehead. He beckons at her frantically and she gets in. “Did you see Mike? What happened?”  
  
“After you torn the kid’s dreams of going to the conference room with you, he went to get some files in the file room. Why?”, she asks, still frowning.  
  
“Cancel my appointments”, he said, getting up of his chair and buttoning his suit. “Mike texted me to tell me he went to the hospital because he fell down the stairs. The stairs!”, he says, raising his voice. “Doesn’t he know there are elevators? And then he tells me he’ll ‘ _Be right back_ ’”, Harvey uses his fingers to highlight the quote, “like it’s no big deal! If he went to the ER, then it IS a big deal! Godammit!”  
  
Harvey presses his fingers on his forehead and closes his eyes, trying to even his breathing. He is a very controlled man, he really is. But when it comes to Mike, the guy who has been his associate for three years, his best friend for two and boyfriend for one and a half year, he kind of loses it. Donna knows that and tries to calm him down.  
  
“Hey, I’ll do that. Just go find Mike. Did he tell you which hospital he went to?”, Harvey just shakes his head and she continues, “Try to call him, then. If he texted you, then it’s most likely he is not unconscious.”  
  
Harvey dials Mike’s number, it rings but Mike doesn’t pick up. He tells Donna that. “Mike is smart and also a pain in the ass when it comes to money. He must have gone to the nearest hospital, so he wouldn’t spend too much on the ride. I’ll call Ray and let him know he should take you to the St. John’s Hospital.”  
  
“No”, Harvey says firmly, “I’ll grab a cab, it’s faster.” He leaves the office and then comes back seconds later. “Thanks, Donna.”  
  
“No problem, go take care of your puppy already”, she answers kindly, because that’s not the time to mock the fact that his boss is showing his feelings.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mike is resting on the ER’s bed looking at the ceiling that isn’t as high as he is now. He’s been higher than that, of course, and the effects are slowly vanishing, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t enjoying every minute of it. Pain killers are awesome and he should fall down the stairs more times if that’s his reward, Mike decides. He is in the middle of elaborating his acceptance speech of the Most Glorious Fall Ever Award when the curtain that keeps his bed apart to the other ones slides in a loud noise, and suddenly Harvey is there.  
  
“Harvey! I was just thanking you for my award. I couldn’t have done it without you”, Mike tells him a little bit...emotional. Harvey is still staring at him, noticing the bruises on the left arm and the wrist in a cast. Mike continues, “How was the meeting? It went well?”  
  
That catches Harvey’s attention and he looks at Mike’s face. “The meeting? That’s what you’re worried about?! Mike, look at you...” He hurries to his boyfriend’s side, takes his right hand on his and let his fingers slowly into Mike’s hair. He bows down and kisses his forehead and murmurs, “I’m sorry, pup. How are you feeling?”.   
  
He doesn’t know if it’s the effect of the drugs or if he just likes the way Harvey gets all protective on him, but Mike leans into the touch and pouts before answering, “I’m okay now, but it was hurting before”. So much for not being a kid.  
  
“What happened?”, Harvey asks, caressing Mike’s face with his fingers gently. Mike tells him the story, leaving some parts of it out, like the one he was acting like a five-year-old boy, but he still feels a little stupid about it.   
  
“Harvey, can I ask you a favor?”, he says, looking down at his wrist cast and pulling some loosen threads of it with his other hand. “Two, actually”.  
  
“Sure, Mike. Tell me what it is and I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
“Can you not tell anyone about this?”, he says, still avoiding looking at Harvey.  
  
“About what? You have to be more specific”, Harvey asks, hands coming back to caress Mike’s hair.  
  
“That I fell. The associates will mock me until the day that I die and that won’t be long, actually, since I’m always involuntarily trying to kill myself or when you find out that I thought your cheese was ruined and threw it out and then I found out it was what he really looked like but then it was too late and you will kill me and...” Mike looks surprised for a second and gasps at the same time the tries to put both hands on his mouth, realizing he just said something it was supposed to be a secret. Mike winces with the sudden movement.  
  
“Easy, Mike”, Harvey says soothing him. Then he adds, amused at Mike’s revelation, “I’m not worried about the cheese, I already knew you had something to do with that. I’m just glad you’re spilling secrets while you're away from other people. I can only imagine what would happen if you told Jessica you have a fake law degree.”  
  
Mike giggled and looked up at Harvey. “Sorry, I think it’s the pain killers. They’re awesome. Oh, did I tell you I won an award?”  
  
“I guess you mentioned it”, Harvey answers smiling, his eyes wrinkling. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about this. What about the other favor you were going to ask?”  
  
“The other?”, Mike furrows his brows as he tries to remember what he was going to ask. “Oh, yes. Uh, can we, like, skip the rest of the day? I mean, I know I only sprained my wrist and the drugs did a good job relieving the pain I was in, but, uh...I want to go home.” When Harvey doesn’t answer right away, he adds a “ _Pleaaase?_ ” with the puppy eyes he knows his boyfriend is so fond of.  
  
“Yeah, I think I can give you the rest of the day off”, he says.  
  
“You too, right?”  
  
“Hm...I don’t know about that, Mike. I still have some things to do at the office", he lies.  
  
“Pleaaase, Harvey, home is not home without you there. Please, go with me. I want you with me”, Mike pleads, increasing the puppy eyes. “I need you with me”.  
  
Harvey fake sighs, look at his watch pretending he’s thinking about something and then looks back to Mike. “Okay, I’ll go with you.” Mike’s face lights up immediately.  
  
It’s not like he wasn’t already going to be with him, after all, he did ask Donna do clear his schedule, and he would never leave Mike alone on that state. The fact is, no one really knows but Harvey does like to hear Mike saying those kind of sweet things to him.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They are laying in bed after a good amount of sleep. Mike is on his back while Harvey is on his side, facing Mike. It's already dark outside the windows and the only light in the room is coming from Mike's night table. They aren’t asleep, yet they aren’t talking either, only enjoying the rare moment of peace and the company of each other. Harvey props himself up in one elbow and looks down at Mike, whose eyes are closed. He had taken his shirt off when they got home three hours ago with some of Harvey’s assistance. So Harvey starts running the tip of his finger on Mike’s chest, drawing random patterns on it and the touch is so light and so gentle that maybe Mike’s not even feeling it. He is though, because he smiles a little bit, eyes still closed. Harvey then lowers his head and starts planting kisses where his fingers drew some kind of abstract invisible art.   
  
He does that for a while, but then he breaks the silence. “Collar or handcuffs?”  
  
Mike opens only one eye and grins at Harvey. “Getting kinky, are we?” His voice is rough with sleep and Harvey snorts at the answer.  
  
“Not that, you pervert, even though that is something we can think about later.”  
  
“What then?”, Mike asks, now with both blue eyes staring at Harvey’s. God, Harvey won’t ever get tired of looking at them.  
  
“Well, I decided I’ll never let you out of my sight again. So there are two options. Number one, a collar. That one with a leash that I can control the distance you can go. And number two, the handcuffs, so I can keep you by my side all the time, literally speaking. What would it be?”  
  
Mike laughs sweetly and places his good, useful hand on Harvey’s face. “You don’t need to physically restrain me near you. All you have to do is ask and I’ll never leave your side.”  
  
“Mike, never leave my side.”  
  
“Okay”.


End file.
